La perfecta perfección de lo imperfectamente imperfecto
by Merope98mp
Summary: Todo el mundo comete errores, algunos mas grandes que otros, unos incluso imperdonables. La cuestión es saber cual de ellos es realmente imperdonable.
1. Regreso

Regreso

Merope

No he estado en la Madriguera desde que tenía 19 años, muchas cosas han cambiado en mi vida, pero la madriguera sigue intacta como una fotografía o como una hermosa pintura, hecha de recuerdos indestructibles que todo el tiempo se adhieren a su tambaleante estructura.

Hace 5 años no visito esta casa en donde encontré un hogar, el día que me fui sin mirar atrás era una persona diferente, me fui derrotada, decepcionada y con la esperanza de un lugar mejor, ahora he vuelto con una mano sostenido la mía, con un anillo en la mano izquierda y la sabiduría de que el mundo que busque esta junto a mí, tomando mi mano.

Albus

Mi abuela está en la cocina, mi abuelo en el granero, mis tías poniendo la mesa, mis tíos jugando Quidditch, mis primos y primas correteando, jugando, platicando, mi padre sentado junto a mi tío Ron, mi madre sacando los colores a mi tía Hermione, nada ha cambiado. Sin embargo todo es diferente, hoy el mundo es más colorido y la madriguera luce más hermosa, mi mano esta entre las suyas y todo está bien.

6 años atrás seguí a la única persona en esta ecuación que es hasta cierto punto infeliz, mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, no me arrepiento de eso, fue lo correcto y sé que volver es aún más correcto al ver la cara de felicidad de mi madre corriendo hacia mí, al fin estoy en casa.

Scorpius

Mi abuelo siempre dijo que merecía lo mejor y como un abuelo consentidor me rodeo de las mejores cosas, mi padre por el contrario me enseño que me hiciera merecedor de lo mejor, el jamás hablo de cosas; mi padre deseaba que fuera digno de los mejores amigos, de los mejores valores y virtudes, de todo aquello que me hiciera feliz. No he hecho un mal trabajo, tengo el mejor amigo que se pueda imaginar, tengo una hermana extraordinaria y tengo a mi hija, la luz de mi vida.

No piso la madriguera desde navidad de mi sexto año en Hogwarts. Veo el revuelo que causa nuestra llegada, la Sr Potter abraza a su hijo con un amor infinito, mi hermana no deja de gritar y recibir abrazos de las Weasley, en ese momento me siento incomodo como un intruso en esta bella escena, hasta que de toda la familia aquel hombre que maldijo mi apellido y me amenazo incontables ocasiones, y el único que me concedió el beneficio de la duda y escucho, me mira y extiende su mano dándome la bienvenida. Es una escena bizarra ver a Ronald Weasley, mi ex suegro, darme la bienvenida al único lugar en la tierra que merece ser llamado hogar.

Rosebud

Por norma una chica Weasley debe de ser perfecta, y más si es hija de Hermione y Ronald Weasley, debe de ser brillante, valiente y perfecta. Muchas veces odie eso hasta que me di cuenta lo útil que es, de que esa perfección crea barreras protectoras y evitan que salgas lastimada, mis barreras se construyeron en primer año y el las rompió cada día que lo conocía hasta que no le quedó otra cosa que destruir más que mi corazón.

La última vez que lo vi fue en nuestra graduación hace ya más de 6 años, hoy lo veo otra vez abrazado por mi padre y siendo besado por mi madre, estrechando manos y recibiendo besos y abrazos como si fuera parte de la familia, y hasta cierto punto lo es.


	2. Regreso: Segunda Parte

Merope

Todos son abrazos y besos, me siento aplastada por una marea de pelirrojos. Lucy no deja de abrazarme y decirme lo mucho que me extraño, Lily solo grita en mi oído lo perra que fui al dejarla, Hugo me abraza tan fuerte que siento que rompe mis huesos, James y Fred fingen llorar por mi regreso, Nana Molly me regaña por lo delgaducha que estoy; todos los Weasley, Potter, Lupin y demás, se acercan a darme su cálida bienvenida todos menos una, la que fue mi mejor amiga y cuñada está a fondo viendo como su padre abraza a mi hermano, Rose Weasley ve todo desde lejos como si no fuera parte de la escena.

Lo último que le dije fueron cosas realmente crueles, no es extraño que no se acerque, después de todo llegamos sus mayores Ex. Albus, el primo al cual amaba como hermano, mismo que se fue alejando cada vez más hasta el punto de fractura, Albus su ex mejor amigo; Scorpius, el amigo que se convirtió en su novio y el cual, estoy segura es el amor de su vida, que por estúpida perdió; y yo que sin alardear, sé que fui su mejor amiga, la chica que sabía sus miedos más profundos, sus secretos más obscuros y sus sueños más bizarros.

Sigue parada viendo a su padre abrazar a mi hermano, no puedo evitarlo, me abro paso entre todos y me acerco a ella, noto en sus ojos una pizca de temor, supongo que piensa que volveré a abofetearla, pero no, eso quedo atrás, bendita sea la madurez.

-Sabes arbusto en llamas, esa no es forma de recibirme - le digo y la abrazo.

Albus

Rose y Merope siguen abrazadas, me rio un poco al recordar el viejo apodo de Rose. Me llena de alegría ver a mis chicas favoritas reparando viejas heridas, ambas han crecido y han tenido tiempo de sanar, es ahora el tiempo de disfrutar.

Tío Ron siguen hablando con Scorpius, pero ambos ven con una sonrisa la tierna escena, dos mejores amigas, dos hermanas que se vuelven a encontrar.

-Mira nada más Rose, recién llegamos y es igual que en Hogwarts - le digo con una sonrisa - robándome la atención de Mer.

Ambas se ríen y Rose se arroja a mis brazos, continua llorando.

-Te extrañe Rosi-Lu - Le susurro a mi prima, y es verdad, durante años no nos hablamos; parecía que nuestra relación se había roto desde el último año de escuela, pero henos aquí abrazados y llorando como magdalenas.

Porque si, no pude contener una lagrima cuando Rose me estrecha aún más en sus brazos y me dice

\- Yo también te extrañe Sevi-Bu

Scorpius

-Es bueno verte en casa muchacho - me dice el Señor Ronald tras soltarnos del abrazo - cualquiera pensaría que te empezaron a agradar los Yankees.

-Ronald- lo riñe su esposa. Suelto una pequeña risita, no importa cuántos años pasen los Señores Weasley siguen igual. De reojo veo a mi hermana y a Rose abrazadas, me alegra que por fin arreglen sus diferencias, ellas dos se quieren demasiado como para estar enojadas por mi culpa.

\- Es un alegría verte de nuevo Scorpius, espero que te quedes mucho tiempo, todos en el P.E.D.D.O te extrañamos - me dice con una bella sonrisa la Señora Hermione, esa sonrisa es dolorosamente hermosa, es la misma de Rose.

-Planeamos quedarnos mucho tiempo Sra. Weasley - le respondo, mientras un pequeño llanto hace que todos presten atención a la carreola, que al parecer había pasado inadvertida.

Saco a mi pequeña Emma de la carreola y la arrullo un poco, mi ángel de cabellos dorados es muy tranquila, solo bastan unos segundos para que vuelva aquedarse dormida. La Señora Hermione me mira con mucha curiosidad y el Señor Ronald al igual que toda la familia no me quita los ojos de encima.

-Hijo, ¿es tu hija esa pequeñita?- me cuestiona la Señora Molly, que al parecer es la única que pudo formular la pregunta.

\- Si Señora Weasley, ella es Emma Malfoy, mi hija.

Rose

Escuchar a Mer llamarme arbusto en llamas es demasiado para mí, y cuando me abraza no dudo ni un segundo en devolverle el abrazo y menos cuando ambas estamos llorando, ella fue mi mejor amiga y jamás deje de amarla; sumamos a el hecho de nuestra el que Al me llame Rosi-Lu no creo poder dejar de llorar, y es que abrazar a mis dos mejores amigos es una sensación que hace años no experimento, es como regresar a casa después de un largo día fuera.

No quiero soltarlos, pero lo hago cuando un llanto resuena alrededor, veo a donde mis padres se encuentran, Scorpius está cargando a una pequeña niña de cabello rubio, no tarda mucho en calmarla, pero para ese entonces ya todos están mirándolo con una pregunta en los labios.

Y cuando mi abuela la enuncia, todo mi interior se revuelve y ruego porque él no diga que es su hija. Suena egoísta, pero no quiero que sea su hija, no cuando yo siempre quise ser la madre de sus hijos.

En el momento en que dice Si, mi corazón se parte de nuevo. Conozco a Scorpius muy bien como para penar que esa niña es un accidente, seguramente ahora está casado, el avanzo y pudo olvidarme, se volvió a enamorar. Siento un gran odio por esa mujer que besa todos los días sus labios, esa a la que él le susurra te amo, esa mujer que le dio un hijo, y más lo odio a él por olvidarme como juro no hacerlo, lo odio porque esa felicidad que vive con su esposa, debió ser nuestra, pero no lo fue, él no lo quiso así.


End file.
